Encore, please!
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: "Aku … adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihatmu beraksi di panggung pertempuran. Dan aku, satu-satunya orang yang pantas melihat encore darimu." jawab Black Star diiringi seringai ambigu ala Soul. Tsubaki tak berkedip. Black StarxTsubaki. Dedicated to SDAnniv#1.


Tsubaki berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah agak menghentak. Aura hitam memancar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang biasa dihiasi senyum ramah kali ini hanya terlipat kaku. Mata biru laut Tsubaki menajam bak elang yang mencari mangsa untuk santap siangnya. Seluruh siswa Shibusen yang berpapasan dengan Tsubaki pun tidak berani menatapnya, bahkan mereka hanya menunduk sambil mencuri-curi pandang dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengannya'.

"APA LIAT-LIAT, HAH!?" bentak Tsubaki dengan mata nyalang. Lelaki yang tertangkap basah meliriknya hanya sanggup menciut takut. Siapa sangka seorang gadis seperti Tsubaki pun mempunyai sisi lain yang menakutkan?

"Oi, Tsubaki! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak pemuda yang berlari dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah Tsubaki. Kali ini Tsubaki hanya diam, sebagai gantinya aura pekatnya semakin menebal. Anehnya pemuda berambut biru kehijauan itu masih memasang muka tanpa dosa, tak terpengaruh tekanan jiwa yang dipancarkan Tsubaki.

"Oi kenapa kau tidak menjawab, heh?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Black Star. Sudut-sudut mulai muncul di dahi Tsubaki, mukanya memerah menahan sesuatu.

"Tsubaki, oi, Tsu—eh?"

Ucapan Black Star terhenti karena dia menabrak punggung Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Black Star berniat memarahi Tsubaki, tetapi amarahnya tertelan kembali saat mata sipitnya menatap bola mata Tsubaki yang memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Ada apa—"

"Menjauhlah dariku, Black Star." bisik Tsubaki pelan namun tajam. Black Star mengerutkan dahi keheranan.

"Jauhi aku. Aku butuh waktu sendiri." jelas Tsubaki dengan wajah dingin yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Black Star yang dari awal memang tak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu.

'_Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Menyebalkan sekali!' _pikir Black Star sengit.

"Huh, satu tahun pun tak apa. Banyak yang memuja kebesaranku yang berkilauan cahaya selain kau." balas Black Star sambil memajukan badannya dan menjulurkan lidah, ingin memanas-manasi Tsubaki.

Sayang rencana konyol Black Star tidak berhasil. Tsubaki hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan Black Star yang melongo karena ditinggal Tsubaki tanpa sepatah katapun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Eater ****© Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

**Encore, please! © Radar Neptunus**

* * *

**Warning: AU but a little bit canon. Black Star x Tsubaki. Typo(s) yang tidak disengaja.**

**Dedicated to SDAnniv#1.**

**Selamat ulangtahun yang pertama, Suka Duka Author!**

**Happy reading, **_**minna-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Huh, lihat saja nanti! Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan meraung-raung memintaku tidak menjauhinya." ucap Black Star yang berjalan menuju kelas. Kakinya ia hentakkan, tangannya ia kepalkan, bibirnya ia majukan. Tanda-tanda bahwa ia sangat sebal dengan Tsubaki hari ini. Sangat. Sebal.

Black Star mendobrak pintu kelas dan sontak mengagetkan para penghuninya yang berkutat dengan buku-buku atau menggosip dengan teman mereka. Semua mata memandang Black Star dengan heran. Black Star hanya nyengir dan menepuk dada.

"Beruntunglah kalian orang-orang biasa yang sekelas dengan orang yang akan melampaui dewa! Nyahaha, yahoooo~" teriak Black Star semangat seperti biasa. Soul hanya menguap lebar.

"Oi, Soul! Kau menguap di depanku yang besar ini? Kemana sopan santunmu, heh?" tunjuk Black Star pada Soul yang bersandar di tempat duduknya. Soul hanya mendesah.

"Orang bodoh itu selalu membuat keributan." ucap Soul datar. Maka yang sedang membaca buku setebal lima senti pun ikut mengangguk.

Black Star yang _mood_-nya sedang berantakan pun langsung memanas. Dia naik ke atas dan menghampiri Soul. Ia langsung mencekram kemeja hitam Soul. Soul yang kaget karena ia sedang mengantuk pun hanya diam memproses kejadian itu. Saat tinju Black Star hampir mengenai wajah datar Soul, Maka sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Black Star.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" bentak Maka sambil membuang tangan Black Star. Soul yang akhirnya sadar pun melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Black Star yang mengendur. Sementara yang dibentak Maka hanya diam menunduk.

"Jawab aku, Black Star!" tuntut Maka yang sudah menggoncangkan bahu pemuda enerjik itu. Black Star hanya melihat ke samping dan mendecih. Soul pun menepuk pundak Maka.

"Sudahlah, dia pasti sedang ada masalah." ucap Soul meyakinkan Maka. Maka pun mengendurkan cengkraman di bahu Black Star.

"Hei, Black Star. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Maka dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Black Star mengangkat wajahnya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh! Kau tertipu dengan kebesaranku yang mendekati dewa ini, hahaha~" tawa Black Star membahana. Maka hanya memasang muka bodoh karena telah dikerjai oleh Black Star yang masih nyengir.

Mata sayu Soul menyipit. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya.

"Black Star!" teriak Maka yang sudah mengejar Black Star. Yang dikejar pun lari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghindar dari Maka Chop, hadiah spesial khas Maka.

Soul kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menonton aksi kejar-kejaran Black Star dan Maka. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

'_Kid, Liz, dan Patty ada. Yang lain juga ada. Sebentar … kemana Tsubaki? Jangan-jangan bocah itu ada masalah dengan Tsubaki?' _batin Soul.

Soul tahu jika sahabatnya sangat bergantung pada gadis anggun itu. Soul juga tahu Black Star mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan Tsubaki, seperti dia dengan Maka. Dan Soul juga mengerti tingkat keegoisan Black Star sangat melebihi batas orang normal dan ia sering menyembunyikan perasaan dibalik cengiran lebarnya.

'_Haah, merepotkan saja bocah berisik itu. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu, Profesor Stein juga belum datang.' _Pikir Soul yang sudah memejamkan mata di tengah kerusuhan yang dibuat Black Star dan Maka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubaki hari ini sedang berada di kondisi mental terparah. Ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, seperti membentak orang lain, berbicara dingin, bahkan sekarang dia membolos! Sangat bukan seorang Tsubaki.

Tsubaki bersandar di bawah pohon yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah Shibusen. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Salahkan saja Black Star yang membuat _mood_-nya hancur tadi pagi.

Tadi pagi, Tsubaki iseng-iseng bertanya pada Black Star tentang arti kehadirannya untuk pemuda tersebut. Yang ditanyai malah menjawab, "Tentu saja kau orang pertama yang melihat kebesaranku, gyahaha~".

Gadis _ponytail _itu menggeleng pelan saat mengingat perkataan Black Star. Dia memang tidak pernah berharap lebih, tapi setidaknya ia ingin dihargai dan diakui keberadaannya oleh sang Meister. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Tapi nyatanya otak kecil Black Star tidak pernah menyediakan ruang untuk Tsubaki.

Ia selama ini sangat menyukai sifat Black Star yang secara tidak sadar telah mengubah kepribadiannya. Tsubaki menjadi seorang gadis pada umumnya, memiliki teman, bergembira, menangis, dan merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tsubaki sangat berterima kasih pada Black Star untuk hal itu, tetapi sikap Black Star memang perlu ia beri pelajaran. Biar tahu rasa si mata sipit itu!

Tsubaki menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan pahanya, membentuk sikap tubuh mempertahankan diri. Tsubaki akhir-akhir ini memikirkan kata-kata Maka dan teman-teman perempuannya jika dia dan Black Star memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Dan—hei mereka bicara kenyataan.

Gadis itu semakin kesal kala ia mengingat-ingat sikapnya yang sangat penurut dengan apa yang diucapkan Black Star. Tsubaki selalu mengalah, mengalah, dan mengalah pada lelaki ceroboh itu. Dirinya dan Black Star memang memiliki ikatan kuat, tetapi itu hanya sekedar hubungan meister dengan weapon, apalagi setelah akhir-akhir ini Black Star sudah menguasai Pedang Gaib—yang berarti Black Star bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas ke dalam jiwanya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Tsubaki?" lirih Tsubaki yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Tidak, bukannya Tsubaki tidak tahu. Dia hanya menutup mata dengan fakta itu. Fakta bahwa dia dan Black Star memiliki perbedaan yang nyata.

Bukankah orang yang berjodoh memiliki satu, atau dua kesamaan?

Tsubaki berusaha mengingat perkataan teman-temannya tentang dirinya dan Black Star. Bukan berarti Tsubaki adalah masokis, dia hanya ingin melihat hubungannya dan Black Star lewat sudut pandang orang lain.

Tsubaki bukanlah orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak, berbeda halnya dengan Black Star. Terbukti saat Maka, Kid, dan Black Star melakukan latihan resonansi gabungan. Black Star tidak ingin menurunkan frekuensi jiwanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan Maka dan Kid. Hasilnya? Tentu saja Maka berteriak kasar—bahkan sampai menangis. Beruntunglah Kid bukan orang yang mudah terpancing emosi, jadi pertumpahan darah antara Kid dan Black Star dapat dihindari.

Saat Maka menangis karena keegoisan Black Star, Tsubaki lah yang menenangkan Maka. Hei, tentu saja Tsubaki melakukannya dengan senang hati, lagipula dia tidak menyukai teman terbaiknya bersedih. Tsubaki menenangkan Maka dengan semua opininya tentang Black Star. Bahwa lelaki sipit itu adalah orang yang pantang menyerah sampai akhir.

Black Star juga orang yang keras kepala—pendapatnya tak pernah bisa ditentang Tsubaki. Banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian lucu akibat sifat utama Black Star, tetapi yang paling membuat hati Tsubaki bergetar adalah saat Black Star mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk memberi Maka sedikit waktu agar bisa menyelamatkan Soul dari darah hitam. Ya, saat di mana persahabatan mereka diuji oleh Kishin.

Tsubaki tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat itu. Dia hanya memercayakan jiwanya di tangan Black Star. Gadis bermata biru kelam itu bersemu merah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan di lubuk hati Black Star, tetapi yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget adalah sikap Black Star yang seolah melindunginya dari serangan Kishin—karena pergerakan Tsubaki lumayan lambat.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata kau di sini, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki menoleh.

"Maka? K-kenapa berada di sini? Bukankah hari ada pelajaran?" tanya Tsubaki sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang masih merona. Maka tersenyum.

"Hari ini Profesor Stein tidak masuk, daripada di kelas membaca buku lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar," Mulut Tsubaki membulat.

"Dan malah bertemu dengamu di sini. Ada apa Tsubaki?" tanya Maka sambil membungkuk, memerhatikan wajah putih Tsubaki yang masih merona. Tsubaki gelagapan.

"E-eh, a-ano … hanya mencari udara segar saja, Maka." jawab Tsubaki dengan senyum simpul. Bukannya melepaskan, Maka malah semakin meneliti wajah Tsubaki. Gadis _ponytail _itu tersenyum kaku, matanya menyipit hingga tak terlihat.

"Apa karena sedang memikirkan Black Star?" tanya Maka yang sudah duduk di samping Tsubaki. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak … hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran." balas Tsubaki dengan wajah lesu. Maka memandang Tsubaki khawatir. Tsubaki adalah sahabat perempuan pertamanya, tempat Maka berkeluh kesah tentang hal-hal pribadinya—bahkan yang tidak diketahui Soul. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Tsubaki bersedih, iya kan?

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, bukankah kita sahabat?" ucap Maka membujuk Tsubaki. Tsubaki menghela napas. Dia mulai bercerita tentang sikap Black Star yang terasa mengabaikan eksistensi gadis berambut gelap itu. Tsubaki mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, sampai Maka bertanya, "Apa … Tsubaki menyukai Black Star?"

Tsubaki terdiam dan merenung lagi. Maka tersenyum tenang.

"Tsubaki kecewa karena Black Star bersikap mengabaikanmu?" tanya Maka lagi. Gadis pintar itu memiliki pemahaman yang luar biasa, jadi dia bisa menyimpulkan pokok permasalahan Tsubaki.

"Sepertinya iya, Maka." lirih Tsubaki lemas. Tsubaki tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya pada Black Star, karena Maka dan dia sudah menjalin persahabatan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut dua gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu. Hening masih menyelimuti mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir Black Star mengabaikanmu?" tanya Maka lagi. Jari mungil Maka meraba permukaan tanah yang ia duduki. Membentuk tulisan 'Maka-Tsubaki Friend Forever.'.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Black Star. Mungkin karena dia memiliki sifat sangat berlawanan denganku." balas Tsubaki yang masih bersandar di pohon.

"Yah, harus kuakui kalau kalian sangat mencolok. Maksudku … sifat kalian sangat berlawanan." jawab Maka dengan nada pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan Tsubaki. Bukannya marah, Tsubaki malah tertawa pelan.

"Ya, memang kami sangat berlawanan." tawa Tsubaki masih terdengar.

'_Sepertinya aku dan Black Star tidak akan pernah menjadi 'kita'.'_ batin Tsubaki pahit. Gadis anggun itu tersenyum pasrah. Ciri khas Tsubaki.

"Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak cocok, kan?" sambung Maka tiba-tiba. Perkataan cepat Maka membuat Tsubaki terkaget-kaget.

"Eh?"

"Siapa bilang berlawanan itu artinya tidak cocok? Bukankah itu artinya kalian saling melengkapi?" tanya Maka dengan diiringi senyum hangat. Ah, pipi Tsubaki merona tipis.

"M-melengkapi?" tanya Tsubaki yang masih memproses perkataan Maka. Gadis beriris hijau pucat itu mengangguk.

"Mungkin untuk pria seperti Black Star memang perlu diberi pelajaran. Kusarankan kau mendiamkan Black Star selama kita di sekolah. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Bagaimana?" saran Maka dengan menggebu-gebu. Maka memang ingin melihat Black Star memelas kepada Tsubaki, ah, Maka tersenyum lebar membayangkan hal itu.

"B-baik, akan kucoba. Lagipula aku memang sedang mendiamkannya." jawab Tsubaki dengan senyum cerah. Maka terkekeh.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, Tsubaki." ajak Maka sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsubaki yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon. Tanpa membuang waktu, Tsubaki menyambut tangan hangat sahabatnya.

Semoga Black Star tidak mengalami stres akibat dua perempuan kuat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, oi, Maka. Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Tsubaki, ha?" tanya Soul sambil menguap di sebelah Maka. Yang ditanya pun mengalihkan pandangan dari kamus tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hal yang menyenangkan, tentu saja. Kita lihat besok. Aku bertaruh besok mereka sudah resmi berpacaran." balas Maka dengan senyum penuh tanda tanya. Soul menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang bodoh pun tahu mereka tidak akan menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Lihat saja Black Star yang sibuk menyanyikan lagu 'kebesarannya'. Tsubaki juga sama, gadis itu terlalu lembut untuk mengontrol Black Star yang tingkahnya seperti orang yang rehabilitasi penyakit jiwa." jelas Soul panjang lebar.

Maka tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan hanya keberhasilan kisah cinta Black Star dan Tsubaki.

"Hoi, Maka. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." panggil Black Star yang sudah duduk di samping Maka. Maka mengerutkan dahi penasaran.

"Apa?" jawab Maka pendek. Black Star menarik napas dan berbisik ke telinga Maka.

"Ada apa dengan Tsubaki hari ini? Tadi kau ke kelas bersamanya, kan?" lirih Black Star dengan mata yang tajam mengawasi sekitar. Takut ada yang menguping.

"He? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Maka yang berpura-pura kaget. Tawa kemenangannya meledak dalam hati.

"Entahlah, dia sangat menyebalkan sekali." balas Black Star tanpa berbisik. Laki-laki kuat itu melipat tangannya. Soul mencuri pandang ke Black Star dan Maka yang mulai tampak serius.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku." bujuk Maka dengan bersemangat. Dia mengguncang bahu Black Star tanda dia sudah tak sabar. Hei, tahan dirimu, Maka.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus cerita padamu, bodoh." ejek Black Star sambil memandang remeh Maka. Siku-siku di dahi Maka muncul, tangannya menggenggam kamus tebal kesayangannya. Black Star memucat, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"H-hei buang kamus bodoh itu—maksudku letakkan kamus itu." rayu Black Star sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya seolah menyuruh benda itu pergi dari hadapannya. Maka mencoba tenang dan meletakkan kamusnya di meja Soul.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan Tsubaki?" tanya Maka _to the point_. Wajah Black Star langsung terlihat kusut.

"Tidak, aku dan gadis itu hanya bertengkar seperti biasa." Black Star menjawabnya dengan wajah _ogah-ogahan_. Tangan Maka sudah mengepal, bersiap membuat laki-laki berambut biru kehijauan itu babak belur.

"Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku." lanjut Black Star dengan air muka murung. Indra pengelihatan Maka membulat saat sahabatnya menampakkan wajah murung yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Seharusnya kau coba koreksi kesalahanmu. Jangan menjadi beban untuk Tsubaki, kau tahu?" ucap Maka pelan. Dia tak mau menyakiti hati Black Star karena perkataannya.

"Aku menjadi bebannya, ya? Heh." lirih Black Star dengan senyum mengejek. Mata _lime _Maka menyipit.

'_Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal, heh?' _batin laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Tiba-tiba Maka meninju perut Black Star, tidak keras hanya saja dapat mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki kuat itu.

"O-oi apa yang kau lakukan … _i-ittai_, _Maka_ _no baka_." rintih Black Star sambil memegangi perutnya. Maka masih mengepalkan tangan, dia menunduk. Wajah putih Maka terhalang poni lebatnya.

"Hei, Black Star," dahi Black Star mengerut. Aura dingin yang timbul di sekitar Maka tak mempengaruhi perangai Black Star—ketidakpekaannya.

"Kau membebani Tsubaki seenakmu. Bahkan kau tak menyadarinya. Aku heran kenapa Tsubaki masih betah menjadi senjatamu. Apa kau mengancam Tsubaki, eh?" ucap Maka. Perkataan dingin Maka mengikat paru-paru Black Star, sesak, dan ia kesulitan menarik napas. Raut wajah Maka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda normal.

"Kau membuat Tsubaki berhutang nyawa denganmu berkali-kali. Kau terlalu melindunginya, dan itu membuat Tsubaki lelah. Dan kau … Black Star, tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan pada Tsubaki untuk melindungimu,"

Ah, Black Star tidak berkedip.

"Bukankah itu sangat egois?" lirih Maka. Rendah, tapi sangat tajam. Perkataan terakhir Maka benar-benar membuat Black Star terdiam. Ya, Black Star tak bisa apa-apa. Maka menarik napas panjang dan memijit pelipisnya.

Maka memasang raut dingin dan mengacuhkan Black Star yang masih terdiam. Beberapa lama lelaki itu diselimuti keheningan, akhirnya Black Star angkat bicara.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Maka." ucap Black Star sambil melesat pergi dari ruang kelas. Maka memperhatikan Black Star sampai ujung ekor matanya tak melihat Black Star.

Soul yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Black Star dan Maka sekarang merinding saat Maka menampilkan seiringai lebarnya yang terkesan jahat. Dan di sudut ruang kelas, Tsubaki memperhatikan Maka dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, lagipula mana ada _weapon_ yang ingin melindungi masternya. Pasti gadis kurus itu mencoba menipuku." desis Black Star yang berjalan di sekitar jantung kota Death City. Di pusat kota Death City menjual aneka macam makanan, obat-obatan, bahkan baju-baju fashion wanita. Ah, Death City tercinta memang terlihat indah di sore hari.

Black Star tak memedulikan orang-orang yang keheranan merasakan aura pekat darinya. Black Star tak butuh orang-orang lagi. Dia ingin sendiri. Ia ingin memikirkan perasaannya dan … Tsubaki.

"Hoi, bodoh." Kening Black Star mengerut dan berbalik. Ia kenal suara ini.

"Yo," Soul menyapa Black Star dengan seringai khasnya. Black Star menyipitkan mata, tak peduli. Lelaki jabrik itu melangkah meniggalkan Soul. Soul memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengekori Black Star.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf ke Tsubaki," ucap Soul tenang. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Black Star. Black Star melirik Soul sinis. Yang dilirik masih berjalan santai.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa kalau kau orang yang egois." Black Star mendelik.

'_Soul sialan.' b_atin Black Star.

"Tapi kusarankan kau menurunkan egomu untuk hal ini. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan besar kau bisa kehilangan Tsubaki." kata Soul sambil mengendikkan bahu. Black Star termenung.

"Kau terlalu cerewet." decih Black Star dingin. Soul terkekeh.

"Kalau aku dan Maka tidak cerewet, kau pasti salah langkah untuk masalah ini."

"Lagipula itu gunanya teman, kan. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan itu." sambung Soul dengan seringai khasnya. Black Star tertawa keras dan langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Soul keras.

"Hahaha, benar! Kau sangat benar! Terima kasih untuk motivasi bodohmu itu, bodoh." ucap Black Star di sela tawanya yang menggema. Soul nyengir hingga mata sayunya tak terlihat.

"Ayo _one-on-one _denganku. Aku sedang ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku hari ini." ucap Black Star sambil merangkul Soul. Soul tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kuharap kau takkan menangis setelah kukalahkan nanti." jawab Soul penuh percaya diri. Black Star tertawa lepas seakan lupa akan bebannya sedari tadi pagi, tentu saja hanya sesaat.

Ketika para lelaki sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, Maka dan Tsubaki masih bergelut dengan secangkir cokelat panas di apartemen milik Black Star dan Tsubaki. Mereka tertawa khas perempuan, saling membicarakan keseharian mereka. Sampai Maka tak sengaja menyinggung soal Black Star. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"A-ano, b-bukan maksudku—"

"Tidak apa, Maka. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Tsubaki dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ah, seperti biasa. Maka menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah.

"Oh, iya. Kuharap nanti malam kau tidak mengacaukannya." ucap Maka ambigu dengan senyum misterius. Hei, hei cepat sekali perubahan mimik wajahnya.

"Mengacaukan apa, Maka?" tanya Tsubaki tak mengerti. Maka masih memasang senyum misterius.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya memiliki _feeling _kalau nanti malam akan terjadi sesuatu besar." jawab Maka dengan mengendikkan bahu, mirip gaya Soul yang seakan tidak peduli dengan perasaan Tsubaki yang penasaran setengah mati.

"Haah, dasar. Kukira ada apa. Kau memang mirip dengan Soul-kun." kata Tsubaki dengan tawa pelan. Maka merengut, mirip anak kecil. Percakapan kecil mereka pun terjadi, sampai matahari yang kelelahan tak tampak lagi, digantikan bulan khas Death City.

Sama seperti keadaan dua pemuda yang bermandikan peluh di lapangan basket kota. Pemuda berambut putih dan biru kehijauan itu terengah-engah dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Sampai keduanya benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar melempar ejekan lagi, akhirnya Soul dan Black Star beristirahat di kursi panjang.

"Hah, hah—lihat aku mencetak poin lebih banyak darimu." kata Black Star terputus-putus. Soul menyeringai.

"Hitunganmu salah besar, bodoh." sela Soul terang-terangan. Mereka berdua pun tertawa lagi sampai Soul berbicara.

"Sudah memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Tsubaki, he?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya, orang kecil." ejek Black Star dengan nada merendahkan. Soul kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, hari ini jadwalku memasak untuk Maka." ucap Soul yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Black Star. Black Star nyengir lebar pada punggung Soul. Entah memiliki ikatan batin atau tidak, Soul mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Black Star tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Yah, hubungan anak laki-laki memang sulit ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Black Star memandangi pintu apartemennya dengan gugup. Dia menatap ke bawah, kakinya tak bisa diam. Di belakang punggungnya ia sembunyikan sebuket bunga tsubaki yang dipadukan dengan bunga-bunga lain agar lebih indah. Dan Black Star tidak menyangka jika meminta maaf akan sesulit ini.

"Huuuf, haaaah." Black Star menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Ia tak bisa tenang, ia takut. Seperti bukan dia yang biasanya.

"Tenanglah, Black Star. Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf dan menyerahkan bunga ini supaya Tsubaki jadi seperti biasa lagi." desis Black Star pelan. Kalimat itu bergema di kepalanya, menyuruh Black Star agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam, akhirnya Black Star memutuskan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tangannya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, anehnya tidak ada jawaban. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pori-pori kulit pemuda tan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Black Star membuka pintu apartemen yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

Black Star menelusuri seluruh apartemennya yang bertingkat dua. Ia terlalu kalut untuk sekedar memanggil Tsubaki. Ia tak menemukan Tsubaki di lantai dasar, dan secepat kilat Black Star naik ke atas. Lantai dua apartemen mereka biasanya digunakan untuk menaampung Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, dan teman-teman mereka yang datang berkunjung.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Black Star melihat punggung Tsubaki. Ya, gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya ternyata aman di balkon lantai dua mereka, menatap langit. Seketika hati Black Star sesak melihat raut sedih di wajah Tsubaki, orang yang ia cinta.

Black Star mencintai Tsubaki, fakta itu takkan Black Star ingkari lagi mulai saat ini.

Black Star menghembuskan napas pelan, berusaha mendekati Tsubaki tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tapi usaha Black Star sia-sia karena Tsubaki sangat peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan pipi memerah. Untungnya penerangan di balkon remang-remang sehingga berhasil menutupi perubahan warna di wajah Black Star.

"Aku baru saja main _one-on-one _dengan Soul. Jadi pulang agak terlambat." jawab Black Star. Mata tajamnya tak berani menatap mata biru Tsubaki. Menanggapi keanehan pada Black Star, Tsubaki pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Black Star?" selidik Tsubaki sambil berkacak pinggang. Sial, keringat dingin di dahi Black Star mulai bercucuran. Black Star hanya mengibaskan satu tangannya cepat-cepat.

"Ah—haha, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bertanya seolah aku ini seorang pencuri sandal jepit. Ahahaha." tawa Black Star menggema, bukan tawa yang biasa. Tawa gugup yang dibuat-buat. Tsubaki masih menautkan alisnya, tanda ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan perkataan Black Star. Black Star menghela napas pasrah dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Err … kupikir kau suka bunga, jadi kubelikan ini." ucap Black Star sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang tadi ia beli. Black Star tidak sanggup meminta maaf. Sedangkan Tsubaki keheranan dan mencubit pipi Black Star.

"Arghh … sakit!" erang Black Star yang langsung memegangi pipinya yang bernasib malang. Tsubaki hanya tersenyum kecil dan menahan tawanya.

"Apa, hah!? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" bentak Black Star dengan muka merah padam. Tsubaki masih tertawa. Ah, suara tawa Tsubaki memang yang terbaik bagi pemuda optimis itu. Tanpa Tsubaki ketahui, Black Star ikut tersenyum lembut.

Tawa Tsubaki terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang merengkuhnya hangat. Tsubaki membulatkan mata. Black Star memeluknya? Ada apa dengan otaknya hari ini?

"B-Black Star?" Pipi Tsubaki memerah, sama halnya dengan Black Star yang hanya diam.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." ucap Black Star pelan. Nada bicaranya sarat akan paksaan, perintah, dan … pengakuan.

"Eh?" Tsubaki masih belum mengerti benar maksud perkataan Black Star. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Black Star malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Tsubaki semakin memerah.

"Sebagai _weapon _yang baik, kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Black Star tegas. Tsubaki hanya bisa mengangguk di bahu kekar Black Star.

"Pertama, jangan pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun." sebelum Tsubaki protes, Black Star langsung melanjutkan.

"Kedua, jangan bahayakan nyawamu demi melindungiku. Aku lebih kuat darimu, dan kau tahu itu lebih baik dari siapapun." lanjut Black Star. Tsubaki hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ketiga, dan ini yang paling penting." ucap Black Star lagi. Jantung Tsubaki sudah berdetak di luar batas normal.

"Aku … "

Tsubaki menyimak baik-baik setiap huruf yang keluar dari mulut Black Star.

"Aku … adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihatmu beraksi di panggung pertempuran. Dan aku, satu-satunya orang yang pantas melihat _encore _darimu." jawab Black Star diiringi seringai ambigu ala Soul. Tsubaki tak berkedip.

Yang Black Star inginkan hanyalah encore dari Tsubaki. Ia tak peduli dengan perbedaan mereka yang telah mengakar. Sesederhana itu Black Star mencintai Tsubaki. Karena baginya, perbedaan adalah hal rumit yang tak ingin ia pikirkan.

**FIN.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam proses pembuatan fic ini T.T**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
